


Scientific Benefits

by musicaldork



Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft, Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaldork/pseuds/musicaldork
Summary: It's simply a “scientific experiment in the name of boosting productivity.”And that's the reason you repeat to yourself every time you find yourself lost in him again.Request: Herbert being friends with benefits with a long-time friend - up to you if they end up together or stay *very close* friends!
Relationships: Herbert West/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Scientific Benefits

_A_ “ _scientific experiment in the name of boosting productivity_.”  
That was what it was presented to you as.

From any other man in the world, you probably would’ve pegged it as a bullshit excuse for sex.  
But coming from Herbert, standing in the privacy of his room? You could do nothing _but_ believe it.

He was about as impassionately earnest about the proposal as you’d ever seen him.  
Disarmed by the shock, you were left vulnerable to his preposition.

It felt like a bad idea. 

Everybody knew how easily having sex with a friend could fuck things up.  
You could easily dub it a cardinal rule of life. Life isn’t as cut-and-dry as scientific notation. Maybe you shouldn’t…

But feeling Herbert cautiously begin to slip a hand under the hem of your shirt, eyes never leaving your face - scanning for any sign of displeasure or rejection from you… 

…You couldn’t find it in you to care about the consequences.

—

Herbert is a man touch-starved to the extreme.   
Hungry for you, and desperate for physical closeness of any kind.

His hands are almost shaking when he touches you.

You try to ease his quiet doubt, thumb rubbing soft, grounding circles on the back of his hand. You hope it helps.

Tucking his face into the crook of your neck, he takes deep, shaky inhales of the comforting, familiar scent of you.

Like a man dying of thirst in the midst of the ocean, he only wishes he could drown in you.

When he lifts his face to look at you, you find that his eyes contain multitudes in them.   
You’ll never be able to understand him. And he’ll never be able to understand you.  
You find peace in that, somehow.

“Hey, Herbert? Touch me… here.”

Taking his hand, you carefully bring it down to where you need him the most, revelling in the warmth of his hands against your bare skin.

With a kind of subservience rare for him, he follows your lead wordlessly - enraptured by the shiver that traces up your spine at the first feel of his touch on your sensitive clit.

Curiously, he begins to work a finger inside you, finding himself delighted by the way you clench around the thickness of the digit. 

Eyelids fluttering closed, mouth slightly agape, you look… beautiful.

Experimentally, he crooks a finger and- oh… he finds something _wonderful_ inside you, that makes you gasp and whine for him.

It doesn’t take long until you find yourself half-undressed on top of him, straddling him on his own bed.

Knees on either side of his legs, you bear your hips downwards and he’s inside you; deliciously, you’re pressed flush against the base of him. 

He’s so damn sensitive you can _feel_ him twitching inside you, trembling beneath you, fingers firmly indented into the softness of your thighs.

Hands braced against his chest to hold yourself steady above him, you flush with embarrassment at how intently he seems to be observing you, but it doesn’t stop you from rolling your hips roughly against his. 

Moving together in reckless tandem, it’s better than you could’ve ever imagined.

Holding onto his composure just long enough to watch you come undone above him, Herbert finds that he’s deeply enamoured with how you look in the throes of pleasure.

He has far more hypotheses he’d like to test out with you.

—

Eventually Herbert becomes more well-acquainted with your body than that of his own.

You both learn what you like and what you don’t with each other.

He has a thing for your sounds and just enough shamelessness to embolden himself with it.  
You know exactly where to kiss down his neck to draw a pleased reaction from him.

He tries to convince himself that this is what “friendship” is.

Feelings should play no role in this particular brand of experimentation.   
The endorphins released after sex simply emulate something he isn’t feeling - it is surely a poor facsimile of love, rather than the real thing.

So why doesn’t he really believe that?

—

The two of you find yourselves falling into bed more often than now.

You find yourself in the same old situation but somehow, it feels slower, more deliberate this time.  
There’s a reckoning brewing in your shared touches and it makes your climaxes all the more spectacular.

Both coming down from your highs, you’re panting into each other’s air and before you can think to stop yourself, you pull him in and kiss him _hard_.

Even with the countless encounters you’ve had, it’s the first time you’ve broken that particular barrier.

He freezes against your lips, stiff and unresponsive.   
You keep your eyes shut tightly, too afraid of what you might see there.

When Herbert eventually gains his bearings, he kisses you back with twice as much fervour and suddenly, nothing matters but the moment you’re in together.

Maybe it’ll never be more - maybe it’ll fall right apart in your hands - but for now, you think it’s enough.


End file.
